My Mate Is Alpha
by astia morichan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang calon Alpha dari kawanan serigala yang sudah lima tahun belum menemukan mate-nya. Tanpa sengaja, di bulan purnama Ia bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata- sang vampire yang merupakan pewaris kerajaan vampire bagian Utara yang membuat serigalanya meringik dengan cepat untuk segera menandainya sebagai milik Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke meringik ketika bulan purnama menyakitkan seperti malam ini datang. Pewaris dari sang Alpha ini benar-benar membenci bulan purnama yang akan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud serigala besar berbulu abu-abu dengan mata sehitam malam. Menggeram kesakitan di hutan yang di huni seluruh kawanannya yang mencari _mate_ abadinya. Beberapa kawanan serigala yang ada di penglihatannya tengah melakukan _mating_ bersama pasangan mereka. Terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang mempertanyakan dimana _mate_ nya berada sekarang. Padahal umurnya sudah 25 tahun. Sudah seharusnya Sasuke menemukan _mate_ sejatinya. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menjadi seorang _Alpha_ sempurna jika ia tidak memiliki mate untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Sial!" Memilih untuk segera pergi dari hutan, dari pada melihat pasangan yang tengah melakukan _mating_ di bawah sinar rembulan. Sungguh. Sasuke membenci keadaannya sekarang.

 **My Mate is Alpha**

 **T**

 **All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning ! Typo, OOC, abal, DLDR!**

 **Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang calon Alpha dari kawanan serigala yang sudah lima tahun belum menemukan mate-nya. Tanpa sengaja, di bulan purnama saat kawanannya sedang melakukan mating. Ia bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata- sang vampire yang merupakan pewaris kerajaan vampire bagian Utara yang membuat serigalanya meringik dengan cepat untuk segera menandainya sebagai milik Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **a/n: Ini hanya imajinasi ngaco saya. Well karena gak ada imajinasi lain, akhirnya saya dedikasikan untuk SHDL 2015 ! Banzai SasuHina !^^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **EnJOY!**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata mengeluarkan taring tajam di kedua sudut bibirnya. Taring itu mengoyak dengan cepat seekor _cheetah_ berukuran besar sehingga cheetah itu jatuh tak berdaya karena darahnya di hisap habis tak bersisa oleh vampire bersurai indigo itu.

"Ah, ini benar-benar enak. Untung saja aku bisa kabur di bawah pengawasan Neji-nii. Memburu di malam hari memang menyenangkan." Hinata menyeka sisa darah _cheetah_ yang mengotori sudut bibirnya. Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk di bawah pohon _oak_ yang cukup rindang. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, memandang begitu indahnya bulan purnama saat ini. Menutup amethysnya perlahan untuk menikmati sunyinya malam ini. Sebenarnya ada larangan keras untuk bangsa vampire keluar dari wilayahnya saat bulan purnama. Apalagi mendekati wilayah para _werewolf_. Itu adalah larangan mutlak.

"Grrrr.." Geraman itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata dengan cepat mempertajam indranya, dan segera memberingsut berdiri dari duduknya. Mata amethysnya kini berubah menjadi warna semerah darah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat memperlihatkan taring tajamnya. Sial! Hinata lupa jika ini daerah kekuasaan para _werewolf_. Hinata sudah melewati perbatasan. Seharusnya Hinata tahu wilayah larangan ini!

Serigala besar berbulu abu-abu dengan tinggi hampir tiga meter terlihat dengan jelas saat cahaya bulan jatuh menyinarinya. Geraman kesakitan serigala itu semakin terdengar jelas, saat serigala itu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Aura kepemimpinan yang di keluarkan serigala itu membuat Hinata diam di tempat. Tidak dapat berkutik, walaupun ia sangat ingin kabur sekarang. Ayolah! Baru kali ini Hinata bertemu dengan seorang Alpha! Aura dari seorang Alpha memang berbeda. Menakutkan, seakan membuat dirinya terintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak seperti para _Omega_ ataupun _warrior_ yang sering di temui oleh Hinata.

Hinata meneguk salivanya pelan, saat sosok serigala itu berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tinggi berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya seolah ia adalah santapan yang empuk.

"Bangsa Vampire tidak seharusnya datang ke wilayah para Uchiha." Serigala itu- Sasuke menahan geramannya saat menatap Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan. Serigala dalam tubuhnya meringik ingin kembali berubah wujud saat merasakan aura dari Hinata. Aura yang sangat ia rindukan. Sial! Hinata -sang vampire yang baru saja di temuinya adalah _mate_ yang sudah ia cari selama lima tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya. Entah Sasuke harus bersyukur atau tidak saat bertemu mate-nya yang merupakan bangsa vampire.

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Hinata menunduk pelan, sebelum siap membalikan tubuhnya. Tapi sialnya, tubuhnya tidak ingin bergerak menjauh dari _werewolf_ ini. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Ada perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam saat melihat Sasuke. Werewolf yang baru di temuinya ini seolah menjerat dirinya bagaikan magnet.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga H-hinata."

Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Aroma mint bercampur pohon kayu yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke benar-benar menggodanya untuk segera menerkam werewolf di hadapannya ini. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk melawan seorang _Alpha_ dari Uchiha. Itu namanya cari mati! Dan Hinata tentu saja masih ingin hidup sebagai pewaris vampire dari Hyuuga.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh dagu Hinata, sehingga Hinata mengadah menatap onyx sehitam malam yang langsung menjerat dirinya masuk. Mata yang awalnya memerah kembali menjadi warna keunguan hanya karena menatap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Hinata tunduk dalam sekejap seperti ini. Walaupun lawannya kuat, Hinata tidak akan mudah untuk menghilangkan taringnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan sekarang saat dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke. Hinata tertunduk dalam sekejap.

"Mate. Kau mate-ku, Hinata." Bisikan yang disertai geraman lirih itu terdengar di telinga Hinata. Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Werewolf yang baru di temuinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah _mate_ dari _werewolf_. Ini gila! Sudah jelas tidak mungkin jika _mate_ bangsa _vampire_ adalah _werewolf._ Demi sang Dewa Hades yang menguasai semuanya ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Hinata. Kau mate-ku. Milikku." Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Hinata sudah di dekap erat oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang dengan cepat hanya karena pelukan itu. Hinata tidak yakin, kenapa dirinya membalas pelukan dari Sasuke sama eratnya. Seolah mereka sudah terpisah sejak lama dan baru saja di pertemukan kembali. Sasuke bagaikan bagian dari jiwanya yang menghilang.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat namaku baik-baik, Hinata." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"M-mate? A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Hinata berbisik lirih, sebelum mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas beberapa senti. Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke menggeram perlahan akibat sentuhan ringan itu terlepas.

"Aku adalah mate-mu Hinata. Aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya." Hinata menunduk pelan. Kepalanya di paksa berpikir dengan keras kenapa bangsa _werewolf_ harus menjadi mate dari bangsa _vampire_. Hinata butuh penjelasan yang jelas. Bukan penjelasan sederhana seperti itu.

"Kau werewolf, dan a-aku vampire. I-ini tidak masuk akal." Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arahnya arahnya. Tangannya mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata sehingga punggung vampire itu menyentuh kembali pohon besar di belakangnya. Lengan Sasuke terulur memenjarakan tubuh mungil Hinata di dalam kungkungannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau benar-benar mate-ku Hinata." Sasuke kembali menggeram menahan serigalanya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk memberikan tanda pada mate-nya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak bisa menolak saat Sasuke mendekat ke arah lehernya dan mengecupnya perlahan. Sentuhan di lehernya membuat tubuhnya memanas dengan cepat. Seolah ada jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk lehernya. Sakit itu hanya sesaat sebelum digantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Sasuke menghisap pelan lehernya dan membuat tanda yang sangat kontras di leher jenjang Hinata. Sebuah tanda berbentuk spiral dengan gambar bintang yang mengelilingi setiap lengkungan spiral itu. Warna sebiru langitlah yang menghiasi tanda itu. Sehingga nampak indah bagaikan pahatan yang sudah di berikan para Dewa- sang sumber.

"Itu adalah tanda bahwa kau milikku, Hyuuga Hinata." Dan setelahnya tubuh Hinata ambruk dengan cepat akibat tanda yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah penanda kecil, bahwa dirinya adalah milik Sasuke. Yang jelas Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia karena menemukan _mate_ yang sudah lama sekali ia cari. Sasuke hanya memerlukan waktu agar Hinata bisa menjadi _mate-nya_ seutuhnya.

 **Fin ^^**

 **Wkwk sumpah ini apaan banget. Udah pendek kaya gini pula. Well, ini Cuma 1k+ sih aku buat. Untuk ngeramein SHDL 2015 aja. Hehehe.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan ^^**


	2. 00 Prolog

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam dengan tubuh kaku. Manik _amethysnya_ membulat seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang retinanya tangkap. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain terdiam seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak meminta tolong pada kawanannya. Karena sekarang Hinata berada jauh di perbatasan wilayah. Ini memang tempat yang paling Hinata sukai sejak dulu. Tapi untuk sekarang, Hinata tidak menyukai tempat ini lagi. Sosok serigala itu mengganggunya. Bau yang menguar dari tubuh serigala itu mengganggu fokus penciuman dan juga seluruh indranya. Seperti saat ini. Sosok serigala berbulu abu-abu bergerak dengan gagah ke arahnya. Mata coklatnya mengkilap tajam, ekor abu-abu hitamnya bergoyang mengikuti tubuh besar serigala itu. Seakan menandakan dengan jelas bahwa serigala- Uchiha Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya sambil memperlihatkan perubahan wujud manusianya yang sempurna pada Hinata.

Sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ muncul, menggantikan sosok serigala itu. Tubuh dan otot Sasuke terpampang dengan jelas di mata Hinata. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana _levis_ selutut dan memperlihatkan tubuh berotot yang terlihat menggiurkan pada Hinata. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak pernah setertarik ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke memang berniat menggodanya lagi. Pria itu tahu, jika Hinata tidak bisa mengelak untuk sekian kalinya.

Sial! Sial! Sosok Sasuke semakin mendekat dan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak mundur ketika wajah Sasuke sudah berada di depan wajahnya dengan seringaian menakutkan. Tubuh mungilnya kembali menabrak pohon di belakangnya, saat lengan Sasuke terulur di samping kepala Hinata.

"Wajah ketakutanmu terlihat menggiurkan, Hinata." Suara bariton itu terdengar menggoda saat berbisik di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata kembali merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali memanas dengan cepat. Hinata ingin menerkam Sasuke kali ini. Darahnya begitu menggoda. Berbeda dengan para serigala yang pernah Hinata temui. Bau dari serigala lain menjijikan. Tapi bau Sasuke benar-benar memabukan. Dan Hinata benci fakta itu.

Entah harus berapa kali Hinata harus mengumpat dengan kejadian yang sudah ia alami sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Serigala itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Dan Hinata tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke memasuki perbatasan wilayah _vampire_ kerajaannya.

"M-menjauhlah dariku." Sial! Hinata tidak suka saat dirinya gugup di depan bangsa serigala seperti ini. Sudah jelas derajat bangsa _vampire_ lebih tinggi dari pada serigala. Itu yang selalu di ajarkan ayahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah memerah sempurna. Ia sangat yakin jika Hinata tidak bisa menekan hasratnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyenyuh pipi Hinata. Mengelus lembut pipi yang merona. Hingga membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan segala bentuk hasrat dan emosinya saat sentuhan Sasuke membuat darahnya berdesir.

Hinata harus pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Jika ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. _Alpha_ yang berada di depannya ini berbahaya. _Vampire_ biasa sepertinya tidak mungkin melawan kekuatan aneh dari _Alpha_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _mate_ mu, Uchiha." Manik _amethysnya_ memerah. Menatap tajam _onyx_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya intens. Tangan Hinata bergerak, mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Sial! Sasuke hanya terdorong lima meter di depannya saja. Ia tidak boleh menyianyiakan hal ini lagi. Hinata harus segera pergi. Tubuhnya mulai berbalik. Menjauh dari Sasuke yang sekarang menggeram marah saat melihat punggung Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya.

FIN/?

KAMPRET KAN GUE? WKS

Ga ada editing. Cuma iseng kok. wkwk


End file.
